Without a Pikachu
by TheMysticalPhantomAuthor
Summary: 5 Trainers, 4 Pokémon. One Trainer is forced to be left behind. Little does he know, his destiny has changed forever. An Ash has a Different Starter Fanfic.


**Without a Pikachu**

 **By: ThePhantomAuthor**

Chapter 1: "Too Late"

* * *

June 1st; the first day of Summer. Though, that's not the only start of the day. June 1st marks the day many ten-year-olds look forward to; the start of their journeys.

Every June 1st in a place called Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, a licenced professor allows children to pick the Pokémon they want to start their journeys with; Bulbasaur, a green plant-like dinosaur, Charmander, a red fire breathing lizard, or Squirtle, a blue water breathing turtle.

This June 1st should be no different, 5 children would come to the Professor's lab, choose a starter, and begin their journey. Though today, the Proffesor wasn't prepared for more than 3 soon-to-be-trainers at the moment. Of course he had a spare Pokemon, but...

* * *

A ten-year-old ran up to the Professor's laboratory door, knocking on it quickly. The Professor opened the door and saw the boy, "Well I was wondering when you would get here."

"I'm here Proffesor, and I'm ready for a Pokémon!" The child said excitedly.

"Pokémon? It looks like you're ready for bed." The Professor said in an amused tone. The young boy was still in his pajamas.

"I'm ready Proffesor, don't worry!" The boy replied quickly.

"Alright." The Proffesor said, gesturing for him to follow. The Proffesor was not looking forwards to this.

The Proffesor led the child to a cylindrical metallic pillar, holding _4_ Pokéballs on top of it. Each Pokéball had a small design on the top, a Leaf, Flame, Bubble, and _Lightning Bolt_.

The child went over to them, "I though about it a lot and it took me a long time but I finally decided to choose Squirtle!" Picking up the Pokéball with a Bubble sign on it. He opened it up, only to find nothing to be released. He looked back towards the Professor with a confused look, waiting for a response.

"Sorry Ash, but he was already taken by Gary who was on time." The Proffesor admitted sadly.

"Oh, I wish I hadn't overslept." The newly identified Ash stated.

He placed the Pokéball down, grabbing a new one with a Leaf sign. "But now I will choose as my Pokémon Bulbasaur!" He opened the Pokéball again, only releasing air from it.

The Proffesor looked at him, "That one was also taken by a kid who wasn't late."

"Oh, well that's no problem," he said reassuring himself, "because my Pokémon will be Charmander!" Ash said excitedly as he picked up the Pokéball with a flame sign on it. He opened it up again, releasing nothing. Ash looked back towards the Professor.

The Proffesor sighed, "The early bird gets the worm or in this case, the Pokémon."

Ash placed the Pokéball down and grabbed the last Pokéball. It was odd, usually there were only sets of three, and the lightning bolt sign gave no hint to what was inside, "That _was_ a spare Pokémon..." The Proffesor sadly stated, but before he could continue, the boy had cut him off.

"I'll take it Proffesor!" Ash said, holding the Pokéball in the air and opened it up.

All of Ash's optimism was destroyed. There was no electric mouse to appear and shock him. There was nothing in the Pokéball. "The last one, a Pikachu was taken by a kid named Ritchie, who came here from Viridian City." Ash stayed silent for a moment.

The boy seemed to have been thinking to himself, but shortly after he spoke again in a depressed tone, "Does that mean all the Pokémon are gone?"

"I'm sorry Ash." The Proffesor said grimly. Ash turned around, shoulders slumped, and began to walk away.

"Wait, Ash," The Proffesor started, Ash turned around, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Take these..." The Proffesor gave Ash a bulky red device, and six empty Pokéballs. "This is a Pokédex Ash," he said, pointing towards the red object, "Point it towards a Pokémon and it should be able to give information on it. It also acts as an ID so don't loose it."Ash took the Pokédex, and looked towards the Pokéballs. "These Pokéballs will allow you to capture a Pokémon. Though you shouldn't go out in the wild, it's still unsafe since you don't have a Pokémon with you."

Ash grabbed them and walked towards the door, where he was stopped by the Proffesor again, "Hey Ash, as long as you don't have a Pokémon," Ash looked towards the floor at hearing it stated again, "why don't you visit my lab? I can teach you some information that could be useful on your eventual journey." The Proffesor said, hoping to redeem himself for his awful mistake.

Ash looked up at be Proffesor and smiled slightly, "Thanks Proffesor."

Ash turned around again and began to walk out, not being stopped a third time. When he got outside he saw a small group of people around nine or ten. Some had signs saying 'Go Ash!' or 'Good Luck!'. At the head of the small group, was his mother looking happy for him.

He walked towards his mother, who stated happily, "Oh, Ash, I'm so proud of you. You're finally going to fulfill your dream and start Pokémon training!" At this, he looked away again, his mother noticed this.

"Are you okay Ash?" She asked, now slightly worried.

"There weren't any Pokémon left." Ash mumbled to his Mom.

She looked towards her upset little boy, and said the best thing she could think of, " Don't worry Ash, I know you'll get a Pokémon eventually." Attempting to comfort him, she took him into a big bear hug.


End file.
